Dormitory Love
by WackedOutLunarBoy
Summary: Naruto, dealing with misfortune most of his life, now sent to an all boys school. YAOI. NaruKiba. Some minor pairings, i guess.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first posting, I haven't thought about this fanfic in awhile, maybe its roadblock..._

_All characters belong to kishimoto-san, but the idea is mine. enjoy._

* * *

><p>The screeching sounds of the trains in the station could be heard, and the muted voice of time calls being called to the masses played in the background. A train station is a strangely calming place with its unfamiliar sounds and strange people. But these were good the young man would was currently writing in his journal with an Army surplus duffel bag to his side. He worried when people did recognize his face, because that's when bad things happened. It not like he wanted these bad things to happen, they just seemed to follow him around, like an evil, raining death cloud of bad fortune.<p>

Brilliantly blue eyes looked over the edge of the journal to glance at the station clock. It was almost time for his train; he was going to some boarding school for boys in the country. He was Naruto Uzumaki, a ward of the state and the previous mayor liked him so he got into this place for free. He was glad in a way, getting away from his horrible life, to which it seemed like there was no escape. He didn't know why everyone in his old town hated him; they just did in his mind.

The call for his train was called and he stepped onto the platform, he could see a group of boys around his edge, some laughing and joking, other being quiet. He could count eight of them, all ages varying. Did he forget to mention he was gay? No, well he is, but he's not one of the common faeries, he just an average dude who happens to like dudes. And he could see that most of those guys rate very high on the hotness scale, even the younger one with the scarf was a little cutie even if he was a bit young for his tastes.

He picked a seat near the back of the train, it just so happened that the group of guys he spotted earlier picked the same car as him. He guessed they didn't seem to see him because they were carrying on like before. He just sighed and turned on his iPod and started listening to random music. He amused himself for a while by watching the beautiful scenery, great trees and snow-capped mountains in the background. He supposed he dosed off because when he opened his eyes it was near dusk, he got up and stretched and crashed into someone.

"Hey watch it dude!" yelled the person under him. Naruto slowly rose to his knees still a bit drowsy, staring at the young guy he ran over. He was about his size and build; he had shaggy brown hair and tribal tattoos on his cheeks. He felt a blush rising on his face so he apologized quickly and ran quickly to the bathroom.

"Hey Kiba, what happened?" asked Shikamaru, one of Kiba's friend.

"Oh..mmm?" mumbled out Kiba. Shikamaru raised a thin eyebrow to his dazed friend.

"Why are you blushing like a virgin girl?" This got a raise from his feral friend and he instantly rose to his feet, shook his fist and started to spout on about he was the manliest man on this man-train. Sigh. Typical Kiba, so troublesome.

"What was that noise?" asked Konohamaru.

"It seems we are slowing down" stated Shino. Konohamaru rushed to the window to see their boarding school slowly become larger off of the horizon. Kankuro stood and stretched widely making muffled popping noises followed by a pleased sigh.

"I wonder which dorm we're going to get…"

Sasuke scoffed, "We always get the Leaf dorm."

"Yeah well, I was in the Sand dorm before I was transferred with my brother."

"Wasn't that because your brother beat up some one?" queried Konohamaru.

"You know I can hear you", sighed Gaara, "and he attacked me first."

"It was considered self-defense", stated Neji. Shino nodded in agreement.

Naruto was currently in the bathroom, washing his face with cold water. The boy was really hot and he fell on him just like the klutz that he was. He dazed off thinking about things he would do with the guys in his train. Shaking his head clear of dirty thoughts, he walked back to his seat with an uncomfortable stiffness in his pants.

...

He lugged his luggage off station platform and followed the mass of students up the will towards the giant grounds of the school. Naruto followed up the trail to the main administrative building, asking some student where the office was.

He arrived in front on the main secretary looking a bit lost. The lady put on a kind smile.

"Hello, I'm Shizune" she smiled, "are you new?"

"Yes, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah, yes the new transfer, you will be in the Leaf Dorm and roommate will be a Kiba Inuzuka, here are your keys and a map." She sent him off with a smile and a small wave of encouragement.

...

Kiba couldn't get the sight of the handsome fellow he saw on the train out of his mind, he just seemed to land on him as if it were fate. He blushed as he ventured in dirtier thoughts that are common for a boy of his age. His hand wandered down past his covered abs and rested on the bulge in his khakis. He started to caress his quickly hardening tool and pitched his pierced nipples through his button-up shirt. He was about to unzip his pant when there was a knock at the door. Silently he cursed as he sat up on the edge of his bed and put a pillow on his junk and tried to act natural.

"COME IN!" He shouted at whoever knocked.

In walked the very person he was trying to remember from the train, the fated angel. He raised his crystal eyes and Kiba felt that his hard-on might rip through the pillow.


	2. Author's Note

Hey Everyone! Thanks for all your kind words of encouragement and enjoyment from my writings, I know I don't update nearly enough!

So I want to know where you think this story should go? I could always use the suggestions! Questions and comments? I could start being a more active fanfic writer.

Just let me know my reviewing and commenting!

Thanks,

WOLB


End file.
